Hybrid
by Samantha worthington
Summary: Crossing a few movies, Underworld For the Lycan and Vampire history , Queen of the Damned For the look of the Vampires , Twilight Saga For the look of the Lycans . I used the image of Anubis as a basis for the Hybrid.
1. hybrid

Crossing a few movies, Underworld (For the Lycan and Vampire history), Queen of the Damned (For the look of the Vampires), Twilight Saga (For the look of the Lycans). I used the image of Anubis as a basis for the Hybrid.

_**Untitled**_

Keana ran through the forest, the limbs of the trees tore at her dress, tearing through clothing and skin. She could hear them, whatever they where, crushing through the forest behind her. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away. She ran for what seemed like forever through the trees, her heart beat hard against her chest and her lungs felt like they where going to burst! Finally, the trees gave way to a large clearing. Her head darted back and forth, looking for an escape, then she caught a glimpse of a figure standing in the middle of the field, eyes gazing up at the stars.

"HELP!" She screamed, "Their coming, please help me!"

The man turned in her direction, "What's wrong? Who's coming?" He asked, his voice carrying a thick English accent, as she ran into his outstretched arms, his blue eyes glinted in the moon light and his short blond hair shone.

"Demons!" Her voice came in a low frightened whisper. "Come, we must go, they'll kill us!" She tried to pull the man along with her to safety.

"Don't be silly child, there are no such things as demons!" He replied, ignoring her pulls and tugs at his arm. When suddenly, the demons broke through the trees, the leader of the group, a tall dark haired, blue-eyed young man, with blood still dripping down his chin, skidded to a halt a few yards away and glared at them. Seconds later he was flanked by two others.

"See my dear, no demons, just intoxicated men!" The man replied, taking a few steps towards them. Keana backed away, trying to pull him with her, "Come, there must be an explanation for all this!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along with him, "Gentlemen, what is the meaning of this? This young woman is convinced you boys are some kind of demons chasing her through the forest to kill her!"

They looked at each other and laughed, "No, no, no,no, I am truely sorry my lady!" The leader replied, "It was just a misunderstanding, We do not mean you any harm!" They laughed again, then all three of their eyes fell on Keana's companion.

Keana pulled at her wrist, which was now locked tight in his hand, tears streaming down her face. "They may not harm you, but I will!" He pulled her close, so fast it didn't seem possible, she screamed as he pinned her against his body.

"Please!" She pleaded, staring into his face now, which had slightly changed from before, "Please, let me live, please!" She looked up into his eyes, which seemed to almost glow, they where cold now and his mouth held a wicked grin, showing off sharp fangs.

He laughed at her pleading, a low throaty chuckle, then bared his teeth. Keana screamed again, but it was cut short as pain ran through her entire body. She could feel his lips against her neck, what was happening, what was this man, this demon doing? She felt her legs go limp and darkness began to engulf her slowly. Just before the darkness took her completely, she heard a loud howl, then she felt the grip on her disappear, tumbling to the grassy ground, she could hear the sounds of a fight echoing around her, but the sounds where not human sounds, they where growling and grunting and hissing sounds and then a dogs whine and it was silent. The darkness completely engulfed her now and everything went black.

Large paws limped towards the girl laying in the grass, the large muzzle of a brown wolf sniffed at the girl and poked at her arm.

"Brother, there is no hope, she has passed!" A female voice replied. The wolf sniffed, then let out a low growl in protest, and as it pushed itself up onto it's hind legs, it became no longer a wolf, but a young man.

"No Isabella, your wrong, she is still alive!" He replied, kneeling beside the girl and checking her wrist for a pulse. "There is a pulse, it's weak though. He didn't drain her completely!" His voice was filled with hope as he gently picked up the young girl.

"And what do you plan on doing with her, Nicholas?" A large white wolf stepped out of the bushes and gazed at the young man. "You really don't think Jacob will let you bring her home, do you?"

"He will, you'll see!" He replied as he carried his patient off through the forest. The white wolf sniffed and looked on after the pair.

A while later, Nicholas limped through the gates of his family estate, deep in the mountians outside of Bucharest, Romania. He was met by two larger grey wolves, "Get Jacob, tell him to meet me in the infirmary!" The two sort of nodded and took off towards the main house.

Nicholas laid Keana's lifeless body on a bed inside the infirmary. "And what have we here?" Dr. Plekanic asked as he inspected the girl.

"She was attacked in the forest." Nicholas replied.

Dr. Plekanics eyes widened when he saw the wound on her neck. "By Vampires! Nicholas, you know the rules, Jacob will have her killed once he sees this! What where you thinking?"

Nicholas ran his hands through his dark hair, "I don't know!, I just couldn't leave her there to die!"

The doctor saw the concern in Nicholas' face, "Alright, I'll clean her up, but I don't know what good it'll do!"

Then the door burst open, "Nicholas, what is it?" A dark haired, green-eyed young man entered the room.

Nicholas looked in Keana's direction, "Jacob, she was attacked in the woods, it was Sebastian..."

"Was she bitten?"

"Yes, but wait, listen to me! I've been following Sebastian and his leeches the past few nights, and they..."

"You know the rules brother, once bitten a human is infected and must be destroyed!"

"I know, just listen to me, I've been following them, and I don't know why, but they have taken an interest in this girl, don't you think we should find out why?"

Jacob looked from the girl to his younger brother and back again, "I agree brother, Samuel and his men, it seemed, where driving the girl towards Sebastian,..." Isabella replied as she entered the room, "I saw how they played with her, it's not like them!" Her green eyes filled with worry and curiostiy over this young girl and the part she would play in the war of the species.

Lycans and Vampires had been at war for centuries. The Vampires used the Lycans as slaves, to be the guardians of their lairs during the daylight hours and laboring during the night. However, Viktors (A Vampire Elder) daughter, Sonja and Lucian fell in love. Lucian, the Lycan leader, lead a revolt after Viktor killed Sonja to prevent the blending of the species. They have been at war ever since to keep their freedom.

Jacob thought for a moment, "Doctor, treat the girl as best you can, then I want you to move her to the interrogation room cells."

"Jacob, you can't!" Nicholas and Isabella objected in unision. The interrogation rooms where used as torture chambers on the captured Vampires, when they where through, they where left in the sun to burn.

"What, do you want her to turn to dust when the sun rises?" Jacob asked, eyebrow cocked, silencing their objections as he left the room. "Nicholas, I'd like a word with you!" He called from the hall.

Nicholas followed his brother out the door, giving him a questioning look, "What is it?"

"I'm going to take this to the elders to see what they think." Nicholas nodded, "But I want you to stay guard over the girl, and let me know of any change in her condition. Usually it takes a day or two for the infection to spread and the change to complete, have Isabella help you, seeing that the two of you have taken such an interest in her welfare!" He slapped his brothers shoulder and headed off down the hall.

Nicholas breathed a sigh of relief. If he could only figure out what was so captivating about this girl, he would feel better. Yes, she was beautiful, but there was somthing else pulling at the back of his mind.

Jacob met with Lucian and the rest of the elders in the main meeting hall. "Lord Lucian, we may have a situation on our hands." He replied, running a hand across his chin whiskers.

"What seems to be the matter then?" Lucian asked, leaning a little forward in his seat.

"Sebastian and his bloodsuckers attacked a young woman in the forest tonight. Nicholas and Isabella interviened and drove the vamps off."

"And what of the girl?"

"She rest in the infirmary at the moment. Nicholas has said that Sebastian has been following the girl for a few nights." Jacob replied.

"Was the girl bitten?"

"Yes, my lord. But Nicholas is presistant that we find out if there is anything pertinent about this girl before we act rash. Isabella also said that they seemed to be playing with the girl, which is very unlike the vampires. I have instructed Dr. Plekanic to treat her and then move her to the interrogation cells until a decision is made."

Lucian thought about this for a moment, then consulted the other elders, Seraphina and Kane. "Very well my son, send out a patrol and find what you can about this young woman and of Sebastian and his minions. But keep the girl locked in the cell and guarded at all times."

Jacob nodded and took his leave.

"So, what did he say?" Isabella asked as Nicholas reentered the room.

"He's taking this to the elders and he wants us to watch over her!" He replied, reclaiming his seat on the bed.

"Us?" Isabella's face was puzzled.

"Apparently we both have taken an interest in her!" He tilted his head towards the girl.

"Mmhm, very well!" She replied, sitting next to her little brother. After a long silence watching the doctor work, "There is something about her, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I can't put my finger on it, it's driving me insane!"

"She's beautiful, I can say that much, but there is something more, something almost familiar!"

"Mmhm." Nicholas nodded, staring at the girl.

"It's not possible, Doctor, that she could be one of ours?" Isabella asked, eyes widening at the thought. Nicholas' head snapped in his sisters direction, curiostiy and wonder filled his chiselled features.

"A Lycan? No my dear, there is no one that can survive both a Lycan and a Vampire bite..." He stopped suddenly, "Or is there?" He went to his desk and pulled out a large book.

Isabella and Nicholas looked from one another to the doctor, "Michael, what are you saying?"

Flipping through the pages, he stopped and fingered his way down the page, quickly reading, "Aha! There is but one that would survive, a descendant of the original Corvinus Clan, but it has been centuries, there cannot be a pure bloodline left!"

The Corvinus Clan are older even then Lucian. Alexander Corvinus is considered the first and the progenitor of the Vampire and Lycan lines. He was the only survivor of a plague that wiped out his entire village. Somehow, his body was able to mutate the virus, mold it to his own benefit. He had three sons, two of whom inherited their fathers immortality and were bitten, one by bat, Markus and one by wolf, William creating the Vampire and Lycan lines. Corvinus' third son, who did not inherit immortality, also carried the Corvinus Strain, hidden away in his genetic code, passing it along to his human descendants through the centuries.

Nicholas rose from the bed, "I'm going to send out a patrol to find out who this girl is, if she truely is a descendant, we need to protect her!"

"Yes, I will advies Jacob as soon as we move her to the interrogation room." Dr. Plekanic replied, "...Boy, are you alright, your limping?" The doctor asked, glancing at the six foot figure hobbling out the door.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch!" He replied.

"Must be some scratch to make such a strong man like you limp!" His sister teased. "Better let the doctor have a look!"

"I'll be fine in the morning!" And with that he was gone.

Isabella and the doctor eyed each other with grave looks. This was big, a new breed could mean many things, power was one, something the Vampires had very little of. They where not like the Lycans, who lived in a large pack together protecting the humans of Bucharest and surrounding area. The Vampires had turned into scavengers, savages, unlike that of their ancestors who lived in wealth, they would do what they could to get this girl back if she actually was a Corvinus descendant, which meant war could be on the horizon.

Nicholas met with three of his trusted warriors, Alexander and Damon where to search for Sebastian and his men, and Kensi was sent to the hall of records to find out what she could about this girl. Then he headed down to the interrogation room to see what else Dr. Plekanic had discovered about the girl.

"Isabella, has the doctor found anything else about the girl or the Corvinus clan?" He asked as he entered the room. Taking note that the girl was locked in one of the windowless cells.

"Not yet, but he went to find Jacob and the elders." She replied.

"Do you think it's possible that she could be our future? I mean, it's been so long, bloodlines have been tainted and changed, there's no way, is there?"

"I do not know brother, all we can do is wait!" Isabella replied, pointing to a chair, "Sit, let me look at your wound."

"I told you, I'm fine!" He began to argue, but quickly remembered that it was useless to argue with his sister, she always got what she wanted, seeing as she was the Beta wolf, or second in command. The entire pack would follow the Alpha, Jacob and the Beta, Isabella's rules even the Gamma, Nicholas. "Fine." He sat and propped his foot up on his sisters lap. Inspecting the wound that ran across his left thigh, she noticed it had already partly healed.

"Well, it certianly was a deep cut, if it wasn't for your fast healing, I would say that you'd be dead right now, bled out long ago!"

"See, told you it was fine!"

"What happened anyway?"

"I had Sebastian pinned, and I dunno, he kneed me in the stomach, then clawed at the first thing he could reach, I guess. But what about the others?"

Isabella laughed, "Brax and Aaron tore off into the woods as soon as I came into view, guess they remembered our last run in! Samuel, he's still a tough cookie though, but after a few nips he took off as well."

Nicholas was about to reply, when the conversation was interrupted by a low moan, his head snapped in the direction of the cell, the girl was propped up on her elbow with her head in one hand. "Quick, get Plekanic!" Isabella rushed off to find the doctor.

Keana's head was pounding, her whole body ached. When she opened her eyes, the light was blinding, she had no clue where she was or what happened to her, all she knew was that she had an urge to, well, she wasn't exactly sure what it was she wanted to do, but it was pulling at her, driving her insane! She was frightened and confused, all she wanted to do was go home and be with her family.

She heard movement around her, "How do you feel?" A male voice asked, frightening her even more, she backed herself into the corner of, what was this, a prison cell, walls of bars, no windows, what was going on, where was she? She began to panic, the pounding of her heart and the sound of her own breathing rang in her ears, she was teetering on the edge of a complete breakdown she thought. Then she heard the sound of keys jingling and the door opened. "Take it easy, it's ok, I'm not gonna..." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she lost all control and slashed out attacking whom ever or whatever was holding her. The urge inside of her was building and building, she was ready to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" A voice boomed, then all Keana could feel was the air rushing out of her lungs as she was forced to the floor. This knocked her back to reality, or was this reality? She was looking into the face of a large white wolf, whose teeth where bared and had her pinned. "Brother, are you alright?"

"Yes, Jacob, I'm fine!"

"What happened?"

"She began to wake up, so I went to check on her and she just attacked me!"

"She's scared out of her mind! Wouldn't you be too?" A slightly older mans voice replied, "She has no clue where she is or what's happened to her! Isabella, let her up!"

With that the large wolf, let out a low growl and stepped back off of her. Keana sat up glancing around the room with unfocused eyes. Dr. Plekanic took a step towards her, sensing a threat she lashed out at him. A dull thud sound claimed her attention along with a sweet aroma she had never experienced before, it made her heart pound and drove her senses wild. She pounced on whatever was producing the smell and ripped her teeth into it, devowering every last drop of the liquid it carried.

"Now, feel better?"

Keana nodded, she did feel better, she was calmer and everything was becoming clearer. "What was that?" She asked as she looked down at the item in her lap. With a scream she tossed it across the room and backed away from the three men. "What have you done to me, what's happening?"

What seemed like the youngest of the three stepped forward slightly, "We are here to help you!" He reached out a hand to her, she was reluctant.

"Why did you feed me that?" She asked, pointing to the lifeless rat corpse laying on the floor. The young man looked back at the other two then back at her, a remorseful look on his face.

"Come here." He replied in a soft voice, she sensed no threat from him as she looked into his blue-green eyes and reached for his hand. "Let me show you something." He lead her across the cell and out into the main room, on the opposite wall was a mirror, "Look." Was all he said, gesturing to the mirror.

Keana looked at him like he was insane, but did as she was asked. She saw a pale face, ice blue eyes and a bloody, fanged mouth looking back at her. She gasped, what had happened to her, an image flashed in her mind, the demons that had chased her that night, her mirrored face was exactly the same as theirs. "What's going on?" She began to sob, "Why...?"

The older of the three stepped forward, "My dear, I am Dr. Michael Plekanic, what do you remember of tonight?" His voice was soft and he spoke as if he was speaking to a child. He lead her to a chair which she gratefully too. Everything was taking a toll on her, she felt like she would collapse.

"I, I don't know, I was at home, then I was in a field and now I'm here! Everything is a blur!" She sobbed slightly.

"Do you remember seeing anyone or anything?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes, there was a man, blonde with an English accent, his face was pale, he had blue eyes and he was tall, taller then you!" She looked to the young man whom she had attacked moments before.

"His name is Sebastian." Nicholas looked to his brother, "Did he say anything to you?"

"I don't remember. What was he, some kind of demon?"

"I guess you could say that." The third replied, "My name is Jacob and this is my brother Nicholas, and I can asure you that you are completely safe here from this demon!"

"Yes, very!" The Doctor replied.

Keana was relieved, but only a little. "But what exactly has happened to me, why do I look this way?"

Just then the door opened and a beautiful young woman stepped inside, "Jacob, Nicholas, the patrol is back."

"Thank you Isabella, I'll be right there." Jacob replied. "Nicholas, stay with her." The younger man nodded.

'Isabella, isn't that what they called that dog?' Keana thought, 'Strange!'

"Jacob, may I have a quick word before you go?" Doctor Plekanic asked as he followed Jacob out the door. Once outside, they both had questioning looks on their faces.

"I know what your going to say Michael, the change happened so fast, how is that possible?"

"Yes, very fast. Usually it's a day, two at the most, but in a matter of hours? I will run some tests, but I truely believe that this girl is a Corvinus descendant after seeing this"

"Do what you must, and be sure she isn't left alone, have Nicholas or Isabella with her at all times, and let me know anything that you may find."

"Yes, Jacob, I will!"

Back inside the interrogation room, Keana's face was filled with questions.

"I know you have many questions, and I'll try my best to answer them, but we need you to try to remember what happened tonight." Nicholas replied.

"Nicholas, right?" He nodded, "My name is Keana Corbin." She reached her hand towards him, which he shook. Then Keana took a deep breath, "I don't remember a whole lot about what happened tonight, things are blurry, but this evening while my family and I where preparing dinner, the animals in the barn started to make strange noises and our dog, Bandit, kept looking at the door and growling and whimpering. My father went to see what was the matter and he wasn't steps from the door before we heard him shout for us to run, demons where coming. I looked from my mother to my sister, grabbing both their hands as we rushed out the back door and into the forest. We could hear the demons following us through the trees. My mother slipped and fell, she shouted at us to keep running, so we did. Sometime after that my sister and I got seperated. I kept running until I came to a clearing, that's where you found me?" Nicholas nodded, "I remember the man, Sebastian, he seemed very strange, just staring at the sky, but all I remember after that is waking up here."

"Your sure there's nothing else?"

Keana thought for a second, "Yes, I remember seeing the four men separately, one two nights ago and the other two last night."

"Where?"

"In town, I was at the blacksmiths, getting one of our horses ferried, and I saw one kind of hanging around the shop across the street, but when I left he was already gone and last night the other two passed me while I was on my way home from the market, laughing and carrying on as if they where drunk."

"Hmmm, that's very unlike them, trying to blend in with the villagers." He thought this over for a moment, "You are safe here with us. No one will get past our gates!"

"But, I still don't understand, what where they?"

"Right, well," He let out a nervous cough, "Have you ever heard of Vampires?"

Keana's eyes widened as she nodded, "Yes, but they are just an old wives tale the adults tell the children to keep them in at night, right?"

"I'm afraid not, those four men you met last night are vampires, the tall blonde one you spoke of is Sebastian, he is one of the oldest living vampires left in this area. The other three are his right hand men, Samuel, Aaron and Brax. They have been roaming the country side for centuries, terrifying the villagers, choosing the strongest of their victims to turn and make their army bigger and stronger."

"Turn their victims, you mean to make them vampires as well?" The horror was written on her face, "That's what they did to me?" The question came out in a whisper, "But why me, I'm just a girl."

"I don't know, but Dr. Plekanic has a theory that you could be very useful to Sebastians coven."

"And how do you know so much about these vampires?" She asked, eyebrow cocked, but the shock still imminent on her face.

Nicholas wasn't sure how to answer at first, the girl just learned that she was now a fledgling vampire, he was pretty sure finding out she was rescued and now surrounded by warewolves would send her completely over the edge. "My family has been keeping track of the vampire activity in this country for centuries, trying to protect the people as best we can." He replied, not telling her the entire truth.

"Trying to protect the people, like my family?" She replied, scrutiny plastered across her face and in her voice.

"Yes, we try our best too..."

"My god, my family! My sister, my parents! What of them?" She squealed, hands covering her mouth.

"I do not know, the patrol I sent to look for Sebastian are back now, Jacob will have more information when he returns." Nicholas soothed, hesitantly placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Isabella carrying a neatly folded pile of clothing. "Keana, I'd like you to meet my sister, Isabella." Nicholas replied.

"Hello, Keana, it's so nice to meet you!" Isabella replied, setting her pile on the bed. Keana just smiled shyly at her.

"What have you got there?" Nicholas asked, motioning to the clothing.

"Well, we can't have the poor thing roaming around in those rags, can we?" She smiled, "Come Keana, lets get you into something more appropriate, shall we?"

Keana looked from Nicholas to Isabella nervously. "It'll be fine, I'll wait outside." He replied getting up.

"O..ok." Keana replied following Isabella to her bed.

"Oh Keana, don't be shy, I won't hurt you. Actually, I was with Nicholas when he found you in the forest."

"Really? It was you and Nicholas who found me and brought me here?" She asked, surprised.

"Mmhm!" Isabella replied, "Now, lets get you out of those dirty rags and get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Keana gave herself a once over, only now realizing what a mess she was in, her dress was covered in dirt and it was torn in many places and her hair was all tangled. "Oh my, I didn't realize, what a mess!"

"Turn around, please!" Isabella instructed, twirling her finger in a circle. Keana turned her back towards her as she began to undo the bindings of the dress allowing it to fall to the floor around Keana's feet, leaving her in her under garments. "Now, which of these will suit you better?" She replied, holding up a beautiful red gown and another blue one, eyeing each one. "No, I think green would suit you better then these!" And she pulled a beautiful emerald green dress from the pile.

"Oh, Isabella, it's gorgeous! But I have no money to buy this dress..."

"Don't be silly child! These are a gift from me to you!" Isabella smiled widely, walking to a basin and wetting a cloth. "Come, lets get all this dirt off of you! I know there's a beautiful maiden under all of it!"

This made Keana giggle a little. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she let her new found friend fuss over her until she was, to Isabella's POV, perfect. "See, I found the beautiful maiden after all!"

Keana's cheeks flushed a bright red. She had never been able to afford anything as nice as the dress Isabella had given her. "Thank you Isabella, so very much!"

There came a knock on the door, "Come in!" Isabella replied, taking one final glance at Keana, making sure she was perfect.

"Nicholas, do you have news of my family?" Keana asked, worry and a touch of hope replacing her bright smile.

Nicholas stopped mid-step when he saw Keana, his eyes wandering down her slim figure, clearing his throat nervously, "I do." He gave his sister a grave look, "Maybe you should have a seat."

With that, Keana's face fell and turned even paler, almost green. Her legs felt weak as she felt for the nearby chair and she thought for sure she would be sick. "No, please, tell me they are alright, please!" The tears that welled in her eyes began to overflow.

"I'm sorry my lady, but your family did not survive the attack!" Nicholas' voice was filled with sorrow and grief for the young girl who now sat with her face in her hands, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. He want to reach out to her, to take her in his arms and comfort her, but thought it inapropriate.

Isabella placed a consoling hand on Keana's shoulder, when she looked up into the faces of her newfound friends, her sorrow had turned to anger and her eyes where now cold, all she could think of was avenging her families deaths. "Keana?" Isabella began.

"How do I kill them? Where can I find them? Tell me, I will avenge my family!" She demanded, her mind free of all sanity.

"Keana, you must calm down. I know what has happened is a terrible loss for you, but you cannot seek out Sebastian and his men, they are old, wise and dangerous, they would finish you in seconds!" Isabella replied.

"Why thank you for your kind words, my friend," Keana replied through gritted teeth, "But I will have my revenge, for my family and for myself!"


	2. Characters

Characters for Hybrid (If anyone could tell me how to get pics on here, it would be great!)

Nicholas - Jared Keeso stars as hockey legend, Don Cherry in Keep your head up kid: The Don Cherry Story, as Juicebox in A beginners guide to endings, as Luke Powell in Hellcats, Agent Nicholas in Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins Ball.

Keana Corbin - Ashley Greene stars as Edwards sister Alice in the Twilight Saga movies.

Jacob - Sam Worthington starred in Avatar as Jake Sully, Clash of the Titans as Perseus, Rogue as Neil, Macbeth, Bootmen as Mitch, Pros and Ex-cons, Man on a Ledge, The Debt.

Sebastian - Paul Bettany has starred in a knight's tale, Wimbledon, Legion, Priest, and The Da Vinci Code.

Isabella - Nikki Reed stars as Edwards sister Rosalie in the Twilight Saga.

Samuel - Allan Hawco stars as Private Detective, Jake Doyle in the Newfoundland based Republic of Doyle television series.

Hybrid - Anubis

Dr. Michael Plekanic - Sean Bell starred alongside Jared Keeso in Keep Your Head Up Kid: The Don Cherry Story as Larry Zidell.

Lucian - Michael Sheen starred in the Underworld trilogy as Lucian the Lycan as well as Aro in The twilight saga: New Moon.

Alexander - Tyler Connolly is the lead singer and guitar player for Theory of a DeadMan

Kensi - Ksenia Solo stars as Kensi on Lost Girl.

Damon - Channing Tatum starred as Duke in GI Joe, as John in Dear John, Step up, Fighting.

Brax - Kevin Durand starred alongside Russell Crowe in Mystery Alaska as Tree and as well as Little John in Robin Hood, as Jeeves Tremor in Smoking Aces, Lost, I am Number Four, Walking Tall.

Aaron - Dion Phaneuf is the Captain/defenseman for the Toronto Maple Leafs.

Saphina - Mila Kunis starred in That 70's Show, Friends with Benefits, Forgetting Sarah Marshall and she also lends her voice as Meg on The Family Guy.

Kane - Chris Pine starred as James Kirk in Star Trek, Darwin Tremor in Smokin' Aces, Blind Dating, Just my Luck, and Bottle Shock,


End file.
